


Mint Chocolate Dick

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan is the manager of a successful Pokemon themed ice cream shop, and when Phil, his boyfriend, stops by one day things get a little hot for such a frosty place.





	Mint Chocolate Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I have given up on titles tbh (it’s like mint chocolate chip but better).

__

* * *

 

Dan smiled as he slid the key into the one cold place he could stand spending the rest of his life in–Croyogonal Cones–also known as Dan’s personal heaven. He’d inherited the ice cream shop from his grandfather, who had received the shop from his father, or Dan’s great grandfather. Of course back then the ice cream shop had a different name with each successor. His grandfather had named it James Jamming Ice, but he’d specifically required that Dan change the name and create his own legacy from the family business.

So as soon as he’d finished business school at uni, he was handed the keys from his dad, who was looking after the business until Dan was old enough and ready to take over. And here he was: about two and a half years later, manager of a successful local business that was catching the eye of not just tourists but many larger corporations. No matter how big his little family business may get, nothing could compare to the refreshing and sweet scent of ice cream in the early afternoon, or the smiles of young children cooling off on those hot summer days.

Dan flipped the sign to open and proceeded to start preparing for the day. A few minutes later the few employees he did have showed up ready to start the day.

“Good afternoon Louise,” Dan greeted as he unlocked the till. “Hey there Jack,” he added.

“Hey there Dan! Would you like me to restock the cones?” Louise asked, already heading towards the back to do so.

“That would be great, thank you. Hey Jack, could you double check the ice cream levels? Here’s a key to the freezer of you need it,” Dan said with a smile.

After an hour of stocking up, the first few customers of the day stopped by. The early afternoon was typically not very busy but once two pm rolled around that’s when things got busy. Although it was stressful it was Dan’s favorite time of day. Nothing could compare to everyone nerding out over his Charazard-chiller, Pika-stachhio ice cream, or the pokeball shaped ice cream bowls, and just over the theme of the ice cream shop in general. It warmed Dan’s heart so much to see that people of all ages shared the love for something that has been near and dear to him for such a huge part of his life.

By five pm business had slowed down quite a bit. Since there were only a couple more hours until closing, Dan was working the till rather than just being the manager and present during the day, like he always did getting towards the end of the night.

Dan had kind of zoned out and was sort of just messing with the buttons on the register, fading in and out of Louise’s and Jack’s conversation. He quickly stood up properly when he heard the door chime.

“Welcome to Cryogonal Cones!” he greeted enthusiastically. A wide smile spread across his face when he realized who had just stopped by.

“Hello there sunshine,” Phil, Dan’s boyfriend, said walking up to give him a hug. Dan left the till and gave him a big hug, embracing him tightly.

“What are you even doing here? I thought you weren’t picking me up till seven?” Dan inquired, as he have Phil a kiss on the cheek.

“I wanted ice cream,” Phil said with a blush as he handed Dan the money.

“Squirtle sundae?” Dan said.

“You know me so well sweetheart,” Phil said with a chuckle.

Dan made Phil his sundae that was composed of mint chocolate chip ice cream, brownie bites, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. Phil thanked him and gave him another peck before enjoying his ice cream.

Dan always loved it when Phil came around. He was so supportive of his business and was always pushing him to take bigger offers and be adventurous with his business endeavors. It gave him butterflies and made him so happy. Phil winked at Dan from across the room as he licked the ice cream off of his finger, causing Dan to blush as he scooped ice cream for the next customer. Phil was such a dork. He let his eyes wander over to Phil again. A bit of his ice cream started to drip.

When Phil noticed that Dan was looking at him, he slowly licked up the side of the cone, collecting the creamy substance on his tongue before eating it. He threw Dan a smirk beforeinnocently going to back to eating his ice cream. Phil blew Dan a kiss and gave his ice cream another lengthy lick.

Dan nearly dropped the ice cream cone on the floor. What did Phil think he was trying to do? If he thought he was going to be able to sway him into his little game, he had another thing coming. Dan had more self control than that.

Phil chuckled to himself as he licked some more of the ice cream. He could already see a faint fluster on Dan’s cheeks. He saw as Dan threw him another look. He just shrugged and continued to lick around the top of the cone, maintaining eye contact with Dan.

Dan slammed the register shut and walked into the back room. “Hey Louise, do you think you can work the till. I need to finish up some paperwork before we close up tonight,” Dan lied.

“Sure, no problem!” Louise chimed.

“Thank you, you’re a doll,” Dan said. He walked back out to the front and looked at Phil, who was just leaning on his left hand with the most smug grin ever. Dan was actually going to punch him in the throat.

“Phil…sweetheart…could you please come over here and help me with some paperwork?” Dan said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Sure thing sunshine,” Phil said with a smirk as he followed Dan behind the counter and to the his office.

Dan closed the door and locked it, before pushing Phil up against the door.

“What the hell do you think you’re fucking doing,” Dan hissed.

“I’m not doing anything sunshine,” Phil stated with a defiant gaze. He could see just how hard Dan was trying to keep his cool, even in the coldness of the ice cream shop, it was long gone.

“Seriously, did you only come around here to get me off at work?” Dan inquired as he pinned Phil harder and kissed him, slowly letting his tongue swipe Phil’s bottom lip a bit.

“Me? Do that? Please darling,” Phil said with a smile as Dan kissed his neck. “I suppose I’m utterly transparent,” he mused as he grabbed Dan by the shirt and kissed him hungrily, wasting no time in sliding his tongue into Dan’s mouth.

Dan moaned quietly as he felt Phil part his legs with his thigh, softly grinding into him. Phil knew just where to find his cock in his pants. Phil pulled away with a playful smirk. He reattached his lips to Dan’s neck, letting his lips graze the side of his neck. “I should make up for that hm? For you know…getting you all riled up at work…"

“Yeah you should,” Dan breathed, melting under Phil’s touch and light kisses. He gasped slightly as he felt Phil grind more into him.  

“You want me to blow you? Show you some of my licking skills? You’d like that right?” Phil questioned, biting down on Dan’s neck and sucking the area a bit as he rolled his hips into Dan’s.

Dan let out a heavy breath as his hands fell to Phil’s hips. “Fuck yeah,” he groaned as Phil continued grinding his hips into him.

“Okay then sunshine,” Phil purred tracing his finger along the side of Dan’s jaw.

“Mmm okay,” Dan mumbled.

Dan pushed a few items off of his desk and leaned against it. Phil kneeled down in front of Dan and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down,along with his pants to his ankles. He did not have any time to waste. He leaned forward, peppering little kisses over Dan’s inner thigh.

“You know this would be more fun with whipped cream, but then everyone would know what we’re up to,” Phil commented as he took a hold of Dan’s cock.

“Shut up and get to work sweetheart,” Dan responded with an eye roll.

Phil stroked the head of Dan’s cock, causing Dan to let out a low breathy moan. He licked his lips as he looked at his work. He smirked up at Dan before he leaned forward and closed his mouth around the head.

Dan groaned as Phil sucked gently on just the tip. Phil was savoring the taste. Dan’s hips jerked as Phil sunk a little bit lower, taking some more of him into in his mouth.

“Ah Phil…” Dan murmured, gripping the desk for support. He watched as Phil bobbed his head in-between his legs and bit his lip to prevent another husky groan spill from his lips.

Phil moaned around Dan’s cock as he sunk lower, skillfully using his tongue to lick up the side. He pulled back to take a moment to lick all the way up the side of Dan’s cock. He let his lips linger for a moment before kissing the head. He tongued the slit and swirled his tongue around for a while before taking him in a few more inches and repeating the action against the underside of his cock.

Dan let out a shaky breath and looked up to the ceiling as Phil sucked.

“Fuck,” Phil breathed in between licks. He started to bob his head again. The slurping and suctioning noises, and little hums warmed Dan’s ears. Phil pulled off briefly before taking Dan in deep. He let Dan’s cock just slide down his throat.

“Phil,” Dan whispered.

Phil swallowed around Dan’s cock, his nose buried in his groin. He held himself there for a few more seconds, inhaling sharply through his nose, before slowly pulling off. He licked down the underside of Dan’s length until he reached the base.

Phil wrapped his mouth around Dan’s balls, letting out a rough, little hum as he felt Dan throb and twitch against his cheek. He released one of his balls before gradually trailing his lips back up.

“Oh my god,” Dan breathed. Pre-cum was oozing from Dan’s dick by the time Phil made his way back up. Dan moaned as Phil swiped it away. It had a salty and sweet mix to it, and Phil couldn’t get enough of it.  

Phil sank back down onto Dan, bobbing his head at a quick and steady pace with a relentless rhythm that turned Dan into a beautiful panting mess.

As Phil picked up the pace, a small warmth began to coil in the pit of Dan’s stomach. The sensation of Phil on him, pleasing him so enthusiastically made his cock throb again.

Dan ran his hands through Phil’s hair, gripping it in his fingers as Phil bobbed his head. Dan breathed out shakily as he pushed Phil forward a little, relaxing as he pushed him down more. He twisted his fingers in Phil’s hair, tightening his grip.

Phil hummed around Dan’s cock and Dan’s hips jerked. He thrust clumsily into Phil’s mouth a few more times, before he was cumming down Phil’s throat. As he came, he gripped Phil’s hair so tight that his knuckles turned white.

“Oh my god, oh my god oh my god,” Dan gasped out.

Phil let Dan’s cum slide right down his throat. Phil pulled away with a smirk on his face. His red cheeks and swollen lips. He coughed and wiped his mouth.

“We should do this more often,” Dan murmured, his voice coming out rough and low. He cleared his throat and helped Phil up.

Phil kissed Dan on the cheek, “I think so too, but next time we are definitely making use of the whipped cream.”

“Sounds fair, now let’s go before Louise starts suspecting something,” Dan mumbled as he fixed himself up.

“Whatever you say sweetheart,” Phil said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in December 2014. 
> 
> Beta'd by Maetaurus.


End file.
